


Whatsapp

by damageditem



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky is alone at home, waiting for her boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston, to arrive home from the last promotion. She can't wait until he's back home, so she decides to tease him a little via Whatsapp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatsapp

It’s been so long since he left for that damn new promotion that you don’t think you can’t stand it anymore. Even if you know he’ll be home in a few hours, you need to talk to him, but he’ll be about to start the panel, so you better text him.

“How is the promotion going? I’m missing you a lot.”

He replies almost instantly.

_“Hi, love. I’m missing you too. We’re about to start the last panel, and as soon as it ends, I’ll be home. I promise.”_

“I can’t wait to have you here all by myself again. There are so many things I want to do to you…”

This time he takes a little more time for answering.

_“Fuck, Vicky. Don’t do this to me. Just thinking of it gave me a boner, and I’m about to enter the stage.”_

“Oh, come on, Hiddleston. Tumblr would go crazy with that glorious image. “New sighting of the Hiddlesconda.” They will love it, and admit it; you’ll love it too.”

_“I won’t deny nor confirm it. But if you don’t behave, love, you’re going to be in a big trouble tonight.”_

“Is that a threat, sir? Because you know how much I like troubles. Not to speak BIG troubles. And mostly between my legs.”

_“Stop it. We’re on stage already. Before you know it, I’ll be home. I love you.”_

“Ok, maybe you don’t want to play, but I want to.”

“I know you have your phone in vibration mode in your pocket.”

“I know you’re thinking of how you will fuck me when you arrive home.”

“I know that you are going to read this as soon as the panel is over. Eventually you’ll take a look at your phone during a break.”

“And I also know you think I won’t do it. But I’m so horny right now that I’d hide under the table in that fucking panel and give you the best blowjob ever.” 

“Can you imagine it? I’d be between your legs, stroking your cock over your trousers, teasing you with my mouth. Watching it grow and press your trousers until it hurts.”

“And then I’d unfasten your belt, unbutton the trousers and lower the zipper, just to find that glorious conda jumping out of them.” 

“Oh love, my clit is throbbing just at the thought of it.”

“Do you mind if I rub it while I imagine myself licking you, tasting those delicious drops flooding the tip of your cock.” 

“I think now I’d like to take it between my teeth, while my tongue plays circles, licking the skin under the head, blowing over the wet trails of my tongue.” 

“Hmmm, I think I can hear your moan when I put your cock inside my mouth, pressing my tongue against it and sucking it hard but slow.” 

_ “Fuck it, Vicky. If you don’t stop it right now, tomorrow I’ll be in the cover of every newspaper. My trousers are about to explode. I’m going to switch off the phone.”  _

“No, you won’t. Because I know you are enjoying this as much as I do.” 

“You should see how wet I am right now (picture attached).” 

“See? My fingers are soaking wet. Just for you, love.” 

“But where were we? Ah yes, I was under the table sucking your cock painfully slow. And you’d hide one hand under the table, to hold my head trying to force me to suck you harder.”

“But I refuse to, and you can’t force me without everyone noticing something is happening down there, and you don’t want that, do you?” 

_ “Fuck.”  _

“So you have to deal with my punishing rhythm until I hear the first question for you, and a give a small bite to the tip of your head, and you gasp. Audibly. With the microphone open.”

“And I know you’re blushing, and you don’t know what they asked you because I’m starting to suck you really hard now, and you can’t hold on any more and you come in my mouth with all the audience watching you, trying to figure out what the hell happened to you.” 

“I must inform you, Hiddleston, that that mental image made me come so hard that I’ll have to bring the cushions to the dry cleaners tomorrow.” 

“Also, I love this new voice app. I don’t even have to type while I come.” 

“Love you. Can’t wait for you to arrive home.” 

You go and try to take a quick nap before he arrives, but knowing he’ll fuck you as soon as he crosses the door is keeping you so horny that you can’t even sleep. 

You’re pacing around the house, can’t stand still in one place. Still a couple of hours till he arrives. Gosh, you can’t wait any more. 

What? It’s him. He’s early! He opens the door and looks at you, waiting in the middle of the corridor. He’s absolutely flushed, his eyes dark as the night, and the bulge in his trousers is threatening with an imminent explosion. 

“You.” 

He approaches you, pointing at you. He doesn’t even bother closing the door. He grabs your waist and pushes you towards the wall of the corridor. 

“You fucking tease…” 

He presses his cock between your legs while he sucks your neck. You’ll have purple marks tomorrow, but you don’t even care. 

“Do you know that I was so hard that I had to leave the panel in the mid-time to go to the bathroom and jerk off?” 

He bites your neck, while he pushes two fingers inside you, thrusting them fast and hard. You try to kiss his lips, but he doesn’t allow you to reach them. You moan, frustrated. 

“And do you know that Chris caught me, and he’s going to remind it to me for the rest of my life?” 

He curls his fingers inside you, rubbing your clit with his thumb. You’re so close… 

“And do you know that I was still so hard after it that I had to excuse myself for the rest of the panel to come directly to fuck you?” 

There you are, having the strongest orgasm in a long time. Your press your thighs together, trying to retain the feeling, your legs are trembling, your head is dizzy and you can’t even breathe. “Oh, fuck.” 

And then he turns you around, facing the wall, spreads your legs with his feet, and he puts his throbbing cock inside you with a deep, hard thrust that pushes you on the edge of coming again. 

“I’ve missed you so much that I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight for days.”

He’s thrusting faster, and rubbing your clit with his hand while he tilts your head to kiss you. He’s panting and moaning in your ear, and you start feeling your stomach clenching, and your clit throbbing. “Don’t stop, I’m going to come again.” 

“Not until I tell you so, love.” He pulls out of you and turns you around again, now facing him. He raises one of your legs to his hip, bites your lip and teases your clit with his cock. You deepen the kiss, tasting him, breathing in his mouth, panting, and sucking his tongue between moans. 

He puts his cock in your entrance and starts fucking you even harder than before, his mouth barely touching yours, his hand holding your face close to his. You can’t hold it any longer. “Please…” 

His hips cannot push deeper inside you, he’s moaning louder. “Now, love, come for me.” One more thrust and he comes with a deep groan, his cock throbbing inside you until the last spasms stop, and that warm feeling inside you makes you come again, clenching around his cock, feeling completely exhausted and mind-blown. 

He holds you tight, kissing you gently, and as soon as you come back from the high, you say: “Had I know this, Hiddleston, I’d have done it one month ago.” 

“Don’t you dare.” But that smirk in his face tells you that another try will not be unwelcome. 

“I love you, Hiddleston.” 

“I love you, Vicky.”


End file.
